Coffee
by Ragemoon
Summary: Hunter takes a girl out on a date. Part of the Healing dabble universe
1. Coffee 1

Disclaimer: PRNS not mine. Don't own. All the rights are theirs. You know the drill. Fanfiction dribble enjoy. 

Coffee  
By  
Ragemoon 

Hunter looked across from the girl he meet twice the other day. "So Brandie, what is it that you do?" He eyed the pretty young woman before him. He was curious about her. "First off I still don't understand why you came into Storm Chargers for your coz."

Brandie laughed at herself adjusting her glasses. "Well I do sales and I am instructioning students in Karate, Korean Karate." She smiled at him. "He wanted to be a pain in the ass. Keith wanted to pick up his darling girlfriend Hotaru not pick up his bloody bike."

Hunter laughed. "Sounds like it." He smiled lightly not believing he was on his own date much like his little brother the other night. "Family?" For he was still wondering about this girl before him he enjoyed this getting to know people process. He was glad he did not have to hide anything from her unlike when he first meet Dustin, Tori, Cameron and Shane.

She smiled. "I am an only child. Though I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle and they had two children. So I suppose I could call my cousin's my siblings." She smiled lightly. "Yeah Hunter I am an orphan though it is of no moment. I was raised by family." She tucked a stray fly-a-way hair behind her ear which made Hunter smile. He was enjoying finding out all the quirks that would eventually drive others nuts. "I have a bad temper though my martial arts training has helped with that."

That made Hunter laugh as he spoke again to her. "Really?"

"Yes really." She quirked one of her half smiles at him, Hunter wondered if he could ever get a real smile out of her. "I like to write and draw. I've tried painting not good at it but not bad."

"You will have to show me sometime." Hunter sipped his tea and watched her sip her tea before she answered him.

"I suppose so," She answered him. "I like to snowboard." She shrugged at him. "I love to read and build WebPages. I am also a pagan witch."

"You're pagan?" Hunter said blinking then it hit him the star she wore was a pentacle. He smacked his head. She laughed lightly and really smiled at him.

"It is ok Hunter. I don't normally tell people my faith." Brandie sighed. "Usually gets me crucified."

Hunter squeezed her hand. "I would not do that to you. I really don't follow anything other then my own martial arts training so I guess it's a bit eclectic like yours." They smiled at each other and continued to get to know each other as the day rolled on.

Meanwhile at another café away from Hunter and Brandie, Cameron sat across from the girl he meet with Hunter last night, "So Christa what do you do?"

Christa smiled brightly at Cameron. "I design clothing. Getting into designing Motogear right now for my friend's coz is into it."

"Motocross?" Cameron asked sipping his tea he watched her sip her tea and compose her answers. "Family?"

"Yep." Christa smiled then sighed answering Cameron's question. "I have four older brothers. I'll tell you a little about each. My older brother Leo is a lawyer. My second oldest brother Kyle is a doctor. Jake is a truck driver and my twin brother Thomas is going to collage for Art like I am for design."

"You have a big family." Cameron said blinking a little.

"You could say that." Christa smiled brightly. "Don't worry Cam I will not tell them that we are dating till we are both sure of this. My brothers like to frighten my dates."

Cameron and Christa both laughed at her sally and Cameron was relived for they were undoubtly very protective of their little sister. The two preceded to go on with their date and the ensuing Question and answer session that always happened when people were getting to know each other.


	2. Coffee 2

Coffee Time

Author's note and Disclaimer: More drabbles that are just for fun. PRNS belongs to their owners and all rights are theirs. Stories belong to me. And Thats all I can claim. The character do not. Just the stories they appear in are mine. Enjoy your read.

Coffee Time  
By  
Ragemoon

Tori looked at Blake and giggled at him. They were sitting in the café that Hunter and Brandie had been in the other day. She flashed him a smile. "So what is your Bro up to now?"

"Hunter has found a girl that he totally digs Tor." Blake's amusement was plain. "It is all he talks about. I think he has it bad Tor."

Tori shook her head and sipped her tea. "Only your Bro could fall like that."

"I have meet her." Blake smiled again. "My Bro has good taste. Though I have a feeling it is going to take a few weeks before either realize that they are that into each other."

Tori shook her head. "What are they up to today?"

"Sparring match." Blake said plainly. His mouth quirked a smile. "Though unlike ours I think they are going to beat the living hell out of each other…"

"Why?" Tori asked her eyes wide.

"They are both red personalities." Blake smiled again. "Hunter defiantly is and the girl he is starting to get to know is as red as he is."

"Oh boy." Tori shook her head. "There are not many women like that. Who have a red personality. Or who would take Hunter on in a sparring match. I wonder is she is brave or crazy."

"She make a great red ranger Beautiful." Blake smiled as Tori blushed. "A little of both which is why Hunter is attracted to her."

Meanwhile at another café, Dustin looked over at Marah. Marah was sipping her tea and smiled for she had decided to try a new flavor. "Enjoying?" Dustin asked smiling at her.

"Yeah I am." She smiled at him making Dustin's heart flutter. "So Tori is all happy. What is going on?"

"Her and Blake are actually dating." Dustin answered with a smile. He saw the next question appear in her eyes. "Blake is out of Motocross for a bit. He broke his leg racing. Someone cheated and set Blake flying."

Marah gasped. "That is so wrong." She shook her head. "Cam told us that he been hurt during one of his races just not way…"

Dustin looked at Marah. "What is it Marah?"

"Did you know both Hunter and Cam had separate dates?" She asked coyly.

Dustin blinked and looked at her confused. "You mean that Hunter and Cam are not dating themselves?"

Marah giggled. "No silly, they are dating these really nice girls. I heard that Hunter and his new girl are having a sparring match today."

"Oh boy, is she sure about it." Dustin said. "Hunter does not hold back when he is sparring."

"Oh from what I gathered from Cam neither does Brandie." Marah smiled. "I think they will be perfect for each other.

"Dustin shook his head and they went on with their conversation on other subjects and other friends.

Shane looked at Kapri and Dawn. He felt so confused about the two girls. They were also grinning at him. Both girls surrounded him and hugged him.

"Um what brought this on?" He been forward with Kapri that he was dating and what that meant. He did not realize that Kapri liked Dawn as much as he did. He also did not realize that they both went either way.

Oh." Kapri purred up at him and Dawn grinned at him reminding Shane so much of Skyler that he though he was going mad. "We thought we give you a present. For we both know you are only 'dating' us."

They both kissed Shane at the same time. Shane gathered them both close to him enjoying their shared three way kiss.

Cameron backed away and went back in the direction that he come from his mind in a whirl. "Shane is in a threesome with my cousin. Oh God I hope Dad does not find out about this. He might have a heart attack."


End file.
